Princess
by fabbowabboalbino
Summary: The Malfoy Princess decides to go back to her roots, and that starts at Hogwarts. Please Review after you read XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like this. It's my first fan-fic. I'm sorry if it's a little slow or boring, or short. Tips to make this better are very, very welcome! This is a next- generation fan fiction, but it's only about Draco's daughter. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's children don't have any main parts in this story. I hope you enjoy it!!!

-Faye

Prologue:

Draco Malfoy was the same person, except now he had a wife and a daughter. He was still an ass-hole, and he was still very full of himself, but now he was on the right side. When he didn't kill Dumbledore that fateful night, he decided he wasn't the man he thought he was.

After Snape took him away to where Voldemort was in hiding, Draco decided to change his plan. He ran away from his life and started hiding from the Death Eaters sent after him. His new plan was to hide until Voldemort started the Final Battle. Then he would fight on the right side.

Now don't get me wrong, Draco was not all sugar and candy. He still didn't like the "Golden Trio", but he didn't like them because he _didn't_ like them. Draco wasn't going to let some evil wizard, who wouldn't quit, dictate his life.

So when the time came for the Final Battle, Draco had chosen which side he was on. He hadn't been welcomed back very happily, but Harry Potter would take all the help he could get. In the end, they had won and Voldemort was gone. Draco didn't say goodbye to anyone, but picked up his things and whisked Pansy away to the French countryside.

Chapter One:

Lilly had lived in France her whole life. She had lived in France in style. Her parents were probably in the top 10 of most wealthy people in France. To the outside world her father was Draco Malfoy, CEO of a major telephone company, her mother was Pansy Malfoy, housemother and member of the most elite country club, and she was Lilly Malfoy, daughter of the coolest parents ever, and luckiest girl in the world.

Remember this is the outside world. On the inside, Draco Malfoy was a husband who was never home, Pansy was a mother who drank too much and had affairs, and Lilly was the kid caught in the middle of it all.

Lilly went to the most well known school in France, _Le Riche Venu. _Of course, this school was for witches and wizards. Lilly was one of the best in her class, but she wasn't so good that she was a nerd or a teacher's pet. She was just naturally skilled. She had been practicing ever since she understood. Her father was very adamant about her being the best.

On the morning of September 1st, Lilly had to wake-up 3 hours earlier than usual, at 6:00, just to get ready for her trip to London. This year, Lilly had decided to go back to her roots. She was going to Hogwarts.

As she woke up, she looked around her room. It wasn't her at all, but it was definitely a princess room. Baby pink walls with ruffled white bedding on a king sized bed. This was a little girls dream come true. Problem was, she was 16 years old.

Lilly loved her parents, but she never should have let them design her room. She wanted more of a Rich and Famous, not Fluffy and Frilly. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her gray eyes.

_Damn. I went to sleep with mascara on again. What time is it?_

Lilly looked at the clock. 6:00 sharp.

_Do I really want to do this? Go to my mothers and fathers school? I don't want to have to deal with my teachers treating me differently, just because of how great my parents were. I look exactly like my father, so they will definitely know I am his daughter._

Wait. She had no idea what her parents were like in their school.

_Were my parents good in school? What was Hogwarts really like? _

She had no idea. All she had heard were her parent's stories about it, and those stories were very minimal in specifics. All they had really told her was that there were four houses, and she wanted to be in Slytherin. They had also told her stories about how annoying all the other houses were.

Other than that, she had no idea what Hogwarts was all about. She didn't know the teachers or the students, or even the history of the school. But she had seen pictures, and she had to say, the castle was beautiful. Compared to the school she went to now, which was modern and boring, the school looked like a princess should be locked in the top room of the tallest tower.

Lilly was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She read all of the romantic novels, watched all of the romantic comedies, and dreamed all of the romantic dreams. That's why she hated her fluffy room. There was no romance. She loved Paris though, that had plenty of romance.

She couldn't understand why she wanted to leave all of this behind, but something about it was so enticing. Going away to a whole different world, experiencing something new. Starting over with everything.

This all was going through Lilly's mind as she sat in her bed for almost half an hour. Once she realized how late it had gotten, she panicked. She had to leave. Her father came knocking at her door.

"Lill? It's really late. Do you have everything ready? Have you showered. Are you packed? Do you have your list?"

Her dad was very happy about her going to Hogwarts.

"Dad. Go away. I will be out there in a minute. Just wait for me at the car."

Lilly got out of bed and went to her closet. There was only one outfit that her mother had picked out before she left for the country club this morning. All the rest of her clothes were packed, so she had no choice but to wear it.

The outfit was a skirt suit. It was horribly classy. The matching skirt and blazer were and off white with pink flowers decorating it. To go underneath the outfit was a white scoop neck camisole, and for shoes her mother had picked out the most hideous pair of white slip-ons that wad a frilly lace around the ankle.

_I cannot wear this horrible outfit. It is utterly unattractive._

Lilly sighed and gave in. What else could she do, she had to get out to the car, or else she would miss the train. That would not be a good start to the New Year, and her new life.

Lilly got dressed and fixed her hair. It wasn't really fixing her hair though. She never had golden hair out of place. She couldn't help it, she was born with great looks. Even if her father was a jerk, he was definitely a hunk. If Draco weren't Lilly's father, she would maybe think he was attractive.

When she was done getting the sleep off of her face, she grabbed her trunk and headed down to the car. She was ready to start her life over.

­­­­­­A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my humble story!  I probably won't get a new chapter up until after the whole period of not being able to submit a story. Oh well. Patience. And that's only if anyone actually enjoyed this story. Well I hope you did, and if you did, please review and help me out. Peace!

-Faye 3


	2. AN

A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated these stories yet, but my computer has been having some issues. Until I can get it fixed, I don't know when I'll be able to write a new chapter. I have my chapters written on paper but I still need to transfer them to the computer, obviously. Also, my kitty cat may be dying, so that's stealing most of my attention XP Hopefully kitkat is all okay, but ya never know…

School doesn't start up until Sep. 4th so I probably will be able to get one up before then. During school, I dunno how fast I can go. Last year I sucked in school so this year I may actually try. Haha. Okay! Mwah Love ya guys!!!

Jordan


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks Amormoi for reviewing. Here's your next chapter!!! Enjoy it pleeeeease! P.s. I have 3 other stories, so y'all should read those too!!! XD

-Jordan

Lilly trampled down the stairs, her perfectly manicured feet making as much noise as she could muster. She wanted everyone to know she was going, and she wanted everyone to give her a large farewell.

As Lilly made her way to the bottom of the grand staircase, she saw all of her staff lined up on the wall, leading to the door. Some of them looked happy, and some of them looked indifferent, but no one seemed sad that she was going.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for. Well at least until summer. Then I will be back home!"

Lilly said this with as much enthusiasm as she had, hoping to make the house elves show a little more emotion that was acceptable to her. As she looked around at all of the miniature creatures, she saw looks only shine brighter than before.

"Why you-"

"Lill, come one. Get in the car, or else you'll miss the train and be locked in at home all year."

Lilly gave one last huff of disapproval and turned on her heel to leave. She stepped out of the double doors and onto the marble steps, her shoes clicking lightly on the surface, and got into the back seat of her fathers Bentley.

_Hmph. Fine, don't miss me. I won't miss you either, you disgusting creatures._

As the vintage car rolled along the deserted road, she thought about why exactly she was going to Hogwarts.

_I hope this is the right decision. I really do _not _want to be in a place I hate for a year. Although, I hate home too. Nothing could be worse than home. I hope…_

A few hours later, Lilly opened her eyes to see the station in front of the car. She rubbed her eyes to help them adjust to the light. Her dad had opened her door and grabbed her trunk from the back, and he was now making his way to her.

Lilly shook out her legs and stepped out of the cars. As she stood, her skirt crept up her legs. As she went to fix it and pull it down to it's full knee length, she stopped and realized she wasn't home anymore. She could do what she wanted and when she wanted.

Lilly left her skirt as it was, hiked up a few inches, and walked over to her father. Draco eyed the new length, but decided not to say anything. She was on her own now, and he didn't really care. What was a few inches?

They walked together over to where platforms 9 and 10 met. Draco turned to the barrier, and directed her to do the same. He ran full speed at the wall, Lilly running right behind him. When she realized she was finally through, she looked up at the magnificent black and red train ahead of her. Stretched as far as she could see, Lilly was hypnotized.

As Lilly stood there, staring at the Hogwarts Express, boys of all ages walked by her, staring. She was completely oblivious to their obvious enjoyment of how she looked, too star-struck to notice.

"Okay Lilly. Time to go, the train will be leaving soon, and you want to find a compartment away from all those other people." Draco bent down to kiss his daughters forehead. "You're mother and I will want to hear from you soon after you get their, so send Serafina to us with news of how it went, and of course how the Slytherin's accepted you."

Draco smiled at Lilly, and walked her trunk onto the train. He walked back to the platform and stood their, waiting for the train to leave. Lilly turned back to the Express and stepped up into one of the entrances. As she made her way onto the train, she saw how many people actually went to Hogwarts.

The halls were filled with tiny children, and almost full grown adults. As Lilly walked down the aisles she searched for an empty compartment, but she couldn't find one. Finally, when she reached the very back of the train, she found an empty compartment. The walked inside, wondering where her trunk was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartments door.

"Uh, hi. I have your trunk right here?"

Lilly stood up from her seat and opened the sliding door. Outside was a small boy, probably around age 13, dragging her trunk along behind him. She stood back from the door so he could bring her trunk into the tiny room. He pulled it underneath the seat opposite her, and walked out of the room after not receiving the thanks he expected.

She sighed as she sat down, wondering when the train would finally leave. As she finally got comfortable, another knock came to her door. She was starting to get frustrated by all of this nonsense. What now?

She opened the door, and in walked 3 guys. They just walked right by her and plopped down on the benches in the room.

"Excuse me?"

The guys looked up from their seats, curious as to who interrupted their conversation. When they saw her, they just looked, waiting for her to continue.

"What are you doing in here? Could you not even ask if someone was in here?"

The boys laughed. Lilly could not see what was so funny. One of the boys spoke up.

"Obviously someone was in here. You opened the door, didn't you? I'm Ben, and I'm a seventh year. You are?"

Lilly wasn't sure whether to be mad or interested. These boys were really cute, and older.

"Hi. I'm Lilly. Lilly Malfoy." And she flashed these boys her biggest smile, waiting for them to be so pleased that they had met her and to kiss her feet.

When Lilly looked directly at them, she saw the looks exchanged. Looks of "we've got to get out of here". She didn't understand what was wrong. The train had started to move and she was thrown down into her seat, right next to one of the boys. He jumped up and went to the door.

The boy named Ben turned to her, nodded his head, and practically ran out of the compartment, the others following him. She didn't understand.

_What was wrong with me? Were they intimidated? Did I say something wrong?_

As the train gained speed, she curled into the seat and wondered what was wrong, thinking herself to sleep…

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I hope this chapter was long enough to satisfy all! Lol. So review pleeeeease!!! And remember to read my other stories XD. Tootles!!!

-Jordan


End file.
